1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical information providing apparatus, a control method of the medical information providing apparatus, a control program of the medical information providing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium recorded with the control program of the medical information providing apparatus, which provide medical information for medical information representatives (hereinafter, it is abbreviated to ‘MR’) and for pharmaceutical companies that employ MRs, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there is an information providing system which distributes pharmaceutical information programs that suit for doctors in hospitals through a network of the Internet, acquires questionnaires, acquires information about medicines that doctors prescribe, and feeds it back to pharmaceutical companies (for example, see Patent Reference 1). Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2004-38878.